My Sort Of Cinderella Story
by whackd-m1ssy
Summary: ...I don't know what to say about this one, just read. TRISHTOMKO pairing...


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: let me know what you think ;)  
  
---TYSON'S P.O.V.---  
  
I'm new in the locker room...and I'm not the most popular guy. I stick to myself, and don't really do anything other than what I'm paid to do at the RAW shows. Other than that, as sad as it may be, I'm an average Joe. I don't get invited to go clubbing and celebrate my victories after the shows. I get invited to company parties, but I don't go because everyone else goes with someone-either their wife, girlfriend or a diva...I have no one.  
  
On TV, it doesn't look so bad. I'm the bodyguard for the 'power couple' of RAW. My job is to follow Trish & Christian around, taking care of their dirty work. My reward for my services, I guess is either the pleasure of their company, or the fame. Neither are extremely appealing...I'm fine without them being around, and I'm fine without fame, although it doesn't hurt either.  
  
Fed up with being alone all the time, I joined an internet celebrity chatroom. It's really exclusive and you actually have to send the company proof that you are a celebrity somehow. But it's totally anonymous, which is great.   
  
One day, I met an amazing girl. We started talking, and it turned out she was actually a wrestling fan. And she's been to quite a few shows, she tells me. She's smart, funny, sweet...she's everything I ever needed...except she's online. I have no idea who she is...and she has no idea who I am. She doesn't even know that I'm a superstar...for now.  
  
------------------------  
  
---TRISH'S P.O.V.---  
  
Christian doesn't interest me anymore. He's just so full of himself...and he doesn't care about what I want anymore. All he ever seems to want to do is party...and I'm sorry but I want a family...a SERIOUS relationship with a man that has the same hopes and dreams as me...but someone who can deal with being a celebrity.  
  
That's why I joined Celeb Chat. It's anonymous, so nobody knows who anybody else is unless they tell each other. I've chosen to keep my identity a secret...it just makes people open up and be themselves so much easier. And it's less pressure for me, I don't have to deal with any rumours or stereotypes.   
  
I've made a few friends...and there's this guy. His screen name is INKED1...and he's a great guy. For some reason, I feel like I've met him before...but it's probably just because our personalities are so similar. He actually plans to have his career...and a family. He's so real...I love it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
INKED1: So did you see RAW tonight?   
  
BLONDIE76: Yea I did. It was pretty good...I loved the Eugene segment...even though seeing Triple H on TV so much DOES annoy me.  
  
INKED1: LOL I agree...he's not that great.  
  
BLONDIE76: What do you think of Christian & Trish's storyline? And that Tyson Tomko guy?  
  
INKED1: I'm a huge fan of it. I probably pay the most attention to that part of the show.  
  
BLONDIE76: Me too..they're pretty great.  
  
INKED1: Yea...  
  
(after a 5 minute awkward pause...)  
  
INKED1: I told you I always wanted to be honest with you, and I do have one secret that I should probably tell you...but please don't judge me or anything like that.  
  
BLONDIE76: [as Trish thinks 'God no, don't say you're gay] Well go on...I promise I won't.  
  
INKED1: I'm not just a wrestling fan...I'm actually a professional wrestler.  
  
BLONDIE76: [Trish gasped...'that's just freaky...maybe he's with TNA or something...'] with what promotion? TNA?   
  
INKED1: Nope...WWE.  
  
BLONDIE76: Well that's cool. I love the shows...keep up the good work...but I've got to go...sweet dreams!  
  
---TRISH'S P.O.V.---  
  
Shit, that's possibly the weirdest coincidence of my life...who would have known...I probably know him! Unless he's one of those guys that works the dark matches...Who is this guy? INKED1...inked...inked...inked...tattoos! -But almost all the guys have tattoos...that doesn't narrow it down much...I need to know who this guy is!  
  
Then, Trish thought of a brilliant plan, but that would have to wait for a later day, because she had slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
so how was it? read & review please and thank you :) ...3 my readers; i'll update the other stories soon...after i think about what i'm going to do with them in the next chapters...i promise ;) 


End file.
